


''New" Neighbor

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Half-monsters, Monsters, Other, RIP, Transformation, half of this was written on mobile, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Just when Eduardo thought he was done with these stupid monsters. After the superpower-fueled duel with his neighbor being ruined by a suddenly-appearing purple beast, Eduardo just wanted to sleep. Instead he was met with a NEW monster. But this one was in his own house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this fic eeeeeeeeee ,,  
> just take it  
> im sleep  
> bye

Eduardo hissed as Mark pressed a wet cloth to his face, trying to wipe off acess blood.

"Watch it." Eduardo snapped

"Oh, quiet, you big baby. Its just a scratch. Youre lucky you got out of there alive." Mark said, rolling his eyes. 

Eduardo had gone home after his little superpower stunt bitter and hurt. He was even more pissed that his roomate had insisted he clean him up. He didnt like being babied.

"I can clean myself, yknow." Eduardo said.

"Consider this payback for ruining that costume i made you. It was hand made, idiot." Mark said, pressing a little too hard on the wound and making Eduardo yelp in pain. 

"Ugh.. stupid Edd. Who does he think he is.." Eduardo muttered angrily. 

"Mm, your rival?" Mark suggested.

"Does it sound like I was asking you?" 

"Touchy, touchy." Mark said. "I see youre still angry about loosing. 

"I didnt loose! That stupid monster rushed in and-and-" Eduardo said. 

"I was kidding, dummy." Mark chuckled. Eduardo huffed. He looked over at Jon, who was sitting on the couch opposite to them and clutching his head.

"Whats your problem?" Eduardo asked.

"I..I dont know. I feel weird." Jon said. His face looked slightly pained. 

"Eat anything youre not supposed to?" Mark asked. He just loved to baby his friends. Ironically or not. 

"I-I dont think so.." Jon said. 

"Maybe you should to to bed. Sleep it off." Mark suggested. 

"Itd save us from your whining." Eduardo said.

"Yeah. Maybe youre right. I-Im gonna lie down." Jon said, getting up and leaving the room. It was late anyway.

"Why was he stuttering like an idiot?" Eduardo asked. 

"Looks like he has a headache. Wonder what's gotten into him." Mark said. "I hope hes not sick." 

"Wouldnt that suck. I dont want to be stuck in here taking care of him." Eduardo said.

"Why are you always so mean to him? He cares a lot, yknow. Would it kill you to return the favor?" Mark asked, putting the cloth down.

"What if it did? Wed better not take the risk." Eduardo said with a grin. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Im turning in, since you insist so adamantly that you can care for yourself. Clean the wound every day. And im not washing the blood out of your shirt." Mark said. He stood up, taking the slightly bloodied cloth. 

Eduardo was slightly grateful for the privacy. He stood up and stretched, wincing as pain shot through him. He was sore from the fight. He decided all he needed was a long, long night of sleep. 

He walked to his room, passing Jon's room. He heard a small whimper and stopped, looking at the door. What was that? He stared at the door for a good few seconds and with no more sounds, he shrugged it off and continued the walk to his room. Jon may have just said something in his sleep. Another reason why Eduardo didnt like him. He talked too much. Even in his sleep. How annoying.

Once in his room he threw himself onto his bed and tossed the covers over himself. He was honestly exhausted. He just wanted to go to bed and forget everything that happened that day. 

 

Eduardo woke with a start as there was a loud bang a few rooms away, followed by something breaking. He sat bolt upright, looking around. He blinked through the bright light of his clock that told him it was almost 4 am. What the hell was happening? No one should have been up. Mark may be notorious for waking up early but this was a stretch.

He got out of bed and slowly got out of bed, making his way down the wall carefully. There was another crash and the sound of shuffling feet. He jumped. How was Mark not being woken up by this? Right, right, he slept like a rock. 

Eduardo realized the sounds were coming from Jon's room. Eduardo pulled open the door, looking into the room. It wasnt particularly dark considering the fact Jon had about 5 nightlights. They perfectly illuminated the great blue mass in the middle of the room. Eduardo's jaw fell open.

In the room, claws scraping across the floor and nubby horns almost touching the ceiling, was a giant monster. Eduardo thought it was oddly similar to the one he had come up against only a few hours ago. Except the color, which was blue. It also seemed a bit more fuzzy. 

It stared down at Eduardo and tilted its head, its ears flicking. Its eyes were void, like the previous monster, but unlike that one, it had two eyes instead of one. 

"W-wh.." He breathed. "What the fuck..? What the fuck are you? How did you get in here? Wheres Jon?" 

The monster tilted it's head at the name. Was it..recognition?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, wheres Jon, WHERES JON-" Eduardo rushed into the room, partially disregarding the monster, who moved back in surprise. He barely cared that a giant monster had just manifested in his house. He just wanted to find his friend.   
Eduardo looked around the room frantically. The man was nowhere to be seen.

His head whipped back around to look at the monster, expression one of fury.

"You-you fucking did something to him, didnt you? What did you do to Jon?" He demanded. The monster sunk back, afraid. Eduardo started walking towards the monster angrily.

"I swear to god, if you did anything-ANYTHING-to hurt him, you're gonna fucking-" Eduardo stopped as he realized something he hadn't before. There were strips of something blue hanging off the monster, some dark fuzzy blue bits stuck in it's fur. The fabric was familiar. 

"...Jon?"

The monster tilted it's head again, tail flicking back and forth. "No fucking way." Eduardo reached his hand out and the monster leaned down to brush it's head up against it. Eduardo pet it unsurely. 

"How did this happen?"

The monster looked at him confusedly, not drawing his head away. "I-shit.." Eduardo was surprised when he felt tears roll down his face. The mix of frustration and confusion and shock was too much. He just couldnt take it. He couldnt stile a sudden sob. He pulled his hand away and rubbed at his eyes. The monster looked down at him in concern. With a huff it nuzzled it's head into Eduardo, nearly knocking him over. The impact made him stumble a few feet. It stretched a claw out and pulled Eduardo close to it. 

"Oof." Eduardo said. He was pressed up against the monster's fluffy body. He squirmed, trying to get out of it's grip. "What are you doing, you idiot?" He snapped. The Jon-Monster made an incessant growl, holding Eduardo. 

"I dont need you to comfort me, Im fine." Eduardo said. After a little more struggling, he sighed and gave up. Jon obviously wasnt letting go any time soon. Eduardo gave the monster's claw a little pat, to which Jon mewled happily. As unfavorable as this situation was, Eduardo couldn't deny that he was comfy. Jon was warm and soft. He decided that if he couldnt get out he'd at least make himself comfortable. He cuddled up against the monster. 

"Im still confused..why are you..uh..a monster now?" Eduardo said. Jon made a little 'hmmf' noise. 

"That answers practically nothing." Eduardo said. "At least you're ok." Eduardo turned his head to look at Jon. "..You are ok, right?" 

Jon made an agreeing grunt. "You better be ready to answer some fuckin questions in the morning." And without even intending to, Eduardo fell asleep. 

 

He awoke groggily, blinking against the sunlight. He felt sore and uncomfortable. He realized he was on the floor, which was probably why he felt so off. Eduardo pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes. Why was he on the floor again?

He looked around and realized he was in Jon's room.

Fuck. Right.

Jon.

He quickly got up and left the room, looking for Jon. A giant monster shouldnt have been that hard to spot, right? He walked into the kitchen and was suprised to see the familiar figure of Jon, making something on the counter with his back turned to Eduardo. He looked the same, same fluffy brown hair and skinny figure. The only thing that was odd was the blue tail poking out from under his shirt, swishing back and forth. He turned back to face Eduardo and smiled. 

"Good morning, Eddie!" He greeted cheerfully. Now that Eduardo could see him better it was clear the tail wasnt the only odd thing. He had small, dark blue nubby horns on the top of his head. His hands were more claw-like, blue splotches covering them. His ears were pointed and had the same blue patterns as his claws. When he smiled Eduardo could see small fangs poking out. 

"Er...good morning.." Eduardo said unsurely "Um, are you aware that you..uh.." Eduardo gestured to his head. 

"Oh! Yeah, this is kind of weird. But cool!" Jon said, reaching up and touching a horn. 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Eduardo asked. 

"Yeah! Eheh, sorry for not letting go of you..I just cant stand to see you cry. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Jon said. 

"Yeah, yeah. Touching. But do you know why you became a monster in the first place?" Eduardo said, rolling his eyes.

"It was a little bit before you came home, I saw this purple smoke..then I started feeling weird." Jon explained.

Eduardo vaguely remembered seeing a purple smoke in the air after he shot the monster. Maybe the two were related?

"Well, what are you gonna do now? You cant exactly go around like this." Eduardo pointed out. 

"I dont really know. I guess Ill see what happens." Jon said, shrugging, turning back to the coffee he was making and stirring it. It was drowning in creamer. 

"How are you so calm about this. Seriously." Eduardo said. 

"What are you doing up so early? You're too loud. Jon, I'd expect, but n-" Mark walked in, looking tired and angry. But his eyes shot open upon seeing Jon. 

"Oh. Oh fuck." He said. "Well, uh....not what I thought I'd see when I woke up. But ok then." 

Eduardo pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this.

"So, Jon, whats with the..erm..everything?" Mark asked. 

"We're not really sure yet." Jon said. 

"Huh." Mark said, looking him up and down. "You two just..enjoy whatever's going on here." And he left the room. 

"How helpful." Eduardo said, walking over to Jon. A sudden thought dawned on him. He raised his hand out and scratched under Jon's chin. Jon looked confused for a moment but melted into the touch, purring. 

Oh my god. He purred. 

"Eddieeee, stooop." Jon whined. 

"No way. This is adorable." Eduardo said, chuckling. He eventually pulled his hand away. 

"I wonder who would know about this kind of thing.." Eduardo said. "I mean, you cant stay like this forever."

"Maybe Tom? Hes smart." Jon suggested. 

"The day I go to Tom for help is the day I kiss Edd." Eduardo said, making a face.

"But you have kissed E-" Jon started, then stopped at the look on Eduardo's face. "Nevermind."

"The POINT is I'm not going to the neighbors for help. Im not that desperate." Eduardo said. "I just want to make sure you're ok." 

"Aww, Eddie, you care!" Jon said.

"W-whatever." Eduardo said. "So what do we do until we figure out how to fix you? You seem kind of..stuck in this half-monster state. Have you tried turning back to normal?"

"A few times, I got out of the monster form but this is as far as I could get back to human. I tried turning back but just ended up hurting myself.." Jon said. 

"So you really are stuck. I mean..I guess we've got a monster as a roomate now." Eduardo said.

"It isnt all bad! Sometimes Im really fluffy." Jon said, ears twitching.

"Yeah. And sometimes you purr."

"Hey!"


End file.
